Superhero Showdown
Superhero Showdown is a series of episodes in which James and Nick Mason pit a variety of superheroes, villains, and morally ambiguous 90's characters against each other in hypothetical confrontations. All rulings are final. Rules Two characters appear at either end of a standard-size American football field (specifically Lambeau Field). They immediately recognize each other as a threat, and proceed as befits their character - for example, Batman would use non-lethal force, Wolverine would start out non-lethal but gradually build up a berserker rage, and Deadpool would just shoot you in the dick. All characters are in their prime and have all standard equipment. No prep time. Comms are open No vehicles (unless integral to the character, ie Doc Brown and the Delorian, Ghost Rider and the motorcycle) or sidekicks are allowed, and no one may leave the football field. Items may be retrieved from the crowd. Battles serve as halftime entertainment in a slightly alternate reality. Appearances * 55 Civil War, DC's Film Line-up & SUPERHERO SHOWDOWN! * 67 Super Villain Showdown! * 99 Superhero Showdown Returns! * 123 SUPERHERO SHOWDOWN! * 150 SUPERHERO SHOWDOWN! * 183 Superhero Showdown & Indy 5! Battles and Results Episode 55: *Captain America vs Iron Man: Iron Man (probably) using all dem guns *Hulk vs Superman: Superman *Indiana Jones(s) vs James Bond(s) (fistfight only): Daniel Craig kills everyone, however 1v1 (vs non-Craig bond) Indiana Jones *Indiana Jones vs Harrison Ford: Early Jones beats early Ford, current Ford beats current Jones *Batman vs Iron Man: Batman, especially 1960's Adam West Batman *Dick Grayson vs Jason Todd vs Tim Drake vs Damian Wayne vs Carrie Kelly vs Stephanie Brown vs Robin One Million vs J Gordon-Levitt (TDKR) (As Robins): Dick Grayson (James), Tim Drake (Mason) *Malcolm Reynolds vs Han Solo: Reynolds (wins fight), Solo (better pilot and more handsome) *Tobey Maguire Spider-Man vs Andrew Garfield Spider-Man: Garfield in every way, though Maguire is physically stronger *Bill Murray Garfield vs Garfield the comic strip: Bill Murray killed by mass of comic books *Daredevil vs Cyclops: Daredevil, with punches *Wolverine vs Batman: Wolverine *Doomsday vs Onslaught: Onlsaught by throwing Doomsday into space *Frank Gorshin Riddler vs Jim Carrey Riddler vs a pack of wild dogs: pack of dogs, Gorshim beats up Carrey before the dogs get him *Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash in a race: Flash, however Sonic is more fabulous because he has all dem rings *Batman vs Captain America: draw *Aquaman vs Wolverine: Aquaman rips Wolverine in half or summons whale and drops it on Wolverine *Squirrel Girl vs Codpiece: Squirrel Girl via kick in the dick gun *Hellboy vs Luke Cage: Hellboy with Right Hand of Doom and other magical trinkets *Nick Cage as Big Daddy vs Nick Cage as Ghost Rider vs Nick Cage: Ghost Rider can defeat normal Nick Cage's magic on football field, however, in Nick Cage's home, he wins *IG-88 vs Boromir vs Ant-Man vs Kyle Reese: prep time with access to lore, in a room, have weapons from their world, to the death: Ant-Man goes inside and kills the others *Lady Ghostbusters vs Men Ghostbusters: Lady Ghostbusters, a lot fresher *Lady Deathstrike vs Death's Head vs Deathlock: Death's Head with crazy space technology and axe for a hand *Ninja Turtles battle royale: Leo wins by discipline and skill, Raphael more handsome *Thor vs Captain Hammer: Thor *Aquaman vs Johnny Storm: Johnny Storm *Deathstroke vs Deadpool: Deathstroke; Deadpool doesn't take it seriously and pays for that; decapitated *Swamp Thing vs Groot: Swamp Thing would paste Groot *Jason Bourne vs James Bond: Daniel Craig of course; however, vs contemporary Bond (Brosnan) Bourne wins *James vs Mason: Mason gets distracted, James doesn't want to fight *James vs Mason (both with Superman's powers): lots of reversing time, James goes for cellophane "S;" Mason knows more about the powers so he ultimately wins. Episode 67: *Count Dooku vs Magneto: Magneto, with greater conviction and power *Hush vs Stilt-Man: Hush shoots Stilt-Man in the mouth hole *Sinestro vs Metallo: Metallo thrown into space *Battle armor Lex Luthor vs Doctor Doom: Doctor Doom easily *Jullian McMann vs Ben Kingsley: Jullian McMann *Doctor Doom vs the Mandarin: Doom takes advantage with suit, despite the Mandarin's ring of negging, good fight *Heath Ledger Joker vs Jack Nicholson Joker: Ledger, possibly both killed *Captain Cold vs Mr. Freeze: Mr. Freeze, is an actual superhuman, immune to cold *Boba Fett vs the Predator: Predator, Boba Fett accidently kills himself. What a dickhead! *Stilt-Man vs Captain Boomerang: Stit-Man punts Captain Boomerang through goal post *Thanos vs Doomsday: Doomsday *Thanos vs Darkseid: Darkseid *Doc Ock vs real octopus: Doc Ock *The Lizard vs Killer Croc: Killer Croc tears the Lizard's head in half *Blade Arm vs Plate Face from the Hobbit: Blade arm *Sinestro vs Loki: Sinestro, close match *Modok vs Krang: Modok, both flop around like fish in the end *DiamondFace vs Jaws: Jaws *Dr. Evil vs Dark Helmet: Dark Helmet *Bane vs Winter Soldier: Winter Soldier (both comic and movie versions) *Freddy Krueger vs Cobb from Inception: DiCaprio's dream Cobb *Mason vs Ultron vs T-800 vs Sauron vs Boba Fett: (diminishes to Ultron vs Mason) Ultron *Green Goblin Willem Defoe vs Green Goblin Dane Dehann: Willem Dafoe *Prequels vs sequels vs gritty reboots: sequels > reboots > prequels *Gas cloud Parallax vs gas cloud Galactus vs CW Flash mist villain: Parallax Episode 99: *Doc Brown vs Willy Wonka: Doc Brown *Keaton Batman vs Clooney Batman vs Kilmer Batman: Keaton stabs Clooney and then shoots Kilmer with the double grappling gun. *Ben Affleck Matt Murdock vs Charlie Cox Matt Murdock: Cox is better lawyer (mistrial leads to fight). Cox uses sound and punches to subdue Affleck *All the 90's movies' Ninja Turtles vs one 8 ft. tall Turtle monster from the new movies (Raphael): 8 ft. turtle monster Raphael *Episode III Obi-Wan vs Episode VI Luke Skywalker: Obi-Wan *T-1000 (T2) vs T-1000 (T5): draw *Flash vs Hulk: Hulk *Man of Steel Superman vs Godzilla 2014: Superman (also if it was a building knock down competition) *Eddie Brock Venom vs Scorpion (Mortal Kombat): Scorpion exploits Venom's weakness to fire after Venom fails to bite his head off *Baldwin Brothers vs Hemsworth Brothers vs Mario Brothers (live action movie version): Hemsworths *Batman vs Krypto the Superdog: Batman uses kryptonite ring to beat a well trained Krypto *Donald Trump vs Mexico: Trump is dead, and Mason is glad he's dead *Christopher Reeve(s)'s Superman vs Michel Shannon Gen. Zod: Reeve(s) *Sam Witwicky vs Cade Yeager: Yeager *Aunt May vs Alfred Pennyworth: Alfred, possible stalemate depending on version *Gas cloud Parallax vs gas cloud Galactus: Parallax (again) *Regular Galactus vs regular Parallax: Galactus *Ryan Reynolds's smile vs The Rock's muscles: The Rock's muscles knocks Reynolds' smile out Episode 123: *Batman vs Nite Owl: Batman (comics) Batman vs Snyder Nite Owl: Nite Owl, if retirement off Batman wins *Rick vs Doctor Who: Rick (no 11th hour BS or TARDIS) *Professor X vs The Purple Man: Purple Man (movie), Professor X (comics) *Leonidas (movie) vs Captain America: Captain America, ends in erotic wrestling *Ultron vs Leonidas on a speeding truck: Ultron, Leonidas falls off *Pre-serum Steve Rogers vs Jim from the office: Jim (James), Rogers (Mason) *Dwight from the office vs pre-serum Steve Rogers: Rogers killed/wounded by ninja stars and nun-chucks *Kratos (God of War) vs Alex Mercer (Prototype): Kratos (especially if it's a douchebag-off)(running up walls competition goes to Mercer) *Martian Manhunter vs Vision: Vision, uses fire *Blind Hawkeye vs One-Arm Green Arrow: Hawkeye *Bruce Wayne (not Batman) vs Scrooge McDuck: Wayne chokes out the duck *Nightwing vs Winter Soldier: Winter Soldier (Bucky could also beat Dick Grayson Robin) *Bruce Wayne's parents vs Tony Stark's parents: Martha Wayne and Maria Stark have a passive-agressive verbal combat, Maria Wins; Thomas Wayne beats up Howard Stark (80% chance of Stark's intoxication) *Mad Max battle royale: With cars, Mad Max 1; fist fight, Tom Hardy *Captain Phasma vs Boba Fett (current canon): Phasma, Fett breaks his own neck, Phasma killed by flamethrower Episode 150: * Star Lord vs Han Solo: Star-Lord wins because he's more durrible and Han Solo is a bad shot. * Harry Potter vs Doctor Strange: Doctor Strange would banish Harry to the cupboard from whence he came. * Elektra vs Raphael: Elektra * Christopher Lambert's Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs Raul Julia's M. Bison (Street Fighter): Raiden * All three of Simon Pegg's characters from the Coronetto Trilogy: Gary King (The World's End) * Darkwing Duck vs Howard the Duck: Howard the Duck (Not the movie version) * Indominus Rex vs the Queen from Aliens: They both turn into a weird acidic mess. * King Kong vs Indominus Rex: Indominus Rex * Robert Downey Jr.'s Sherlock Holmes vs Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock Holmes: Robert Downey Jr.'s Sherlock Holmes * Dom Torreto (Fast and Furious) vs Mad Max (Fury Road): Dom Torreto * Batman (1989) vs Mad Max vs Speed Racer vs James Bond (Daniel Craig) in a Demolition Derby: Batman * Snake Plissken vs Nick Fury: Snake Plissken * Professor Xavier vs Oracle in a wheelchair race: Oracle * Kylo Ren vs Darth Vader: Darth Vader (James), Kylo Ren (Mason) Episode 183: * Dom Toretto (in has car) vs Bumblebee: Dom wins by NOSing him in the neck. * Predator vs Kevin McCallister (In Kevin's house from Home Alone 1. Kevin has 24 hours prep time and Predator isn't aware of what Kevin can do): Kevin McCallister wins, but the Predator will probably self destruct and destroy the whole neighborhood. * Bart Simpson vs Morty: Morty would defeat Bart, but wouldn't reach the level where he has to kill him. * Mel Gibson vs Russell Crowe: Mel Gibson (Unless Russell Crowe gets on top of him). * Pre-Serum Steve Rogers vs Pre-Iron Man Tony Stark: Tony Stark goes for his phone and Steve Rogers hits him in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. * Gizmoduck vs RoboCop: RoboCop arrests Gizmoduck. * Vinny Chase vs Superman (In the Entourage universe): Vinny Chase would win by getting the movie. * Jack Reacher vs Ethan Hunt: Ethan Hunt * Ben Affleck Daredevil vs Ben Affleck Batman: Ben Affleck Batman Category:Running Gags Category:Recurring episodes